Green Lust, Blue Passion
by TideTender
Summary: RinxAmaimon lemon. Yay.


Rin was sitting in his dorm writing in his notebook. The topic for today? his favorite green headed brother... Amaimon!

"_Dear Diary,_

_Amaimon is coming to my dorm soon. Isn't that exciting? I can't wait to see him. His smile always brings out the crazy killer sadistic part of me, and that's something that I love. It's like jumping off a cliff made of blood, and into the arms of a wonderful person. That sounds a bit crazy, I know, but it's something that I can barely explain. Isn't it funny? somehow he brings out the killer in me, and I still find a way to be nice. _

_Anyways, diary, do you remember our first date? Amaimon brought me a badger instead of flowers. It was so funny! he just stood there, red faced, holding a badger. I laughed my head off right in front of him. After that, we went for a walk in the woods, and I held the badger the whole time just to make him happy. It got kind of uncomfortable when the badger tried to suck on my nipples. We released it into the wild shortly after._

_Listen to me, diary, rambling on like a complete idiot. But then again, that's what you're here for, right? right._

Tap tap!

Rin stopped writing, and looked at his window where the tapping sound was coming from. Floating there was Amaimon, peering into the window. Rin quickly closed his diary and hid it under his pillow.

Rin stepped up on his bed, and pulled the window up.

"Otouto!" Amaimon yelled, tumbling into the room. Rin stepped to the side, letting the demon tumble onto the floor.

Rin chuckled, then went over to Amaimon and sat next to him. Amaimon sat up and started rubbing the top of his head.

"Owowowow," Amaimon mumbled. Rin chuckled, and Amaimon stopped rubbing his head.

"Otouto!" Amaimon said, giving Rin a hug. Rin hugged him back, and began rubbing the Earth King's back.

"Nice to see you too," Rin said.

Amaimon released Rin, and grabbed Rin's hands. "Mephisto said to give you something," Amaimon said, then leaned forward, capturing Rin's lips with his own.

Rin's eyes widened. It wasn't because he and Amaimon hadn't kissed before, but... Mephisto sent him this? how... Weird.

Amaimon stopped the kiss, leaning his head against Rin's, smiling.

"How did you get up here?" Rin asked softly.

"That bat thing that older brother has, it gave me a free ride," Amaimon said, giggling.

Rin nodded. Amaimon stood up, stretching.

"I've got something good planned for today," Amaimon said, reaching down and tugging Rin to his feet.

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really? what is it?" Rin asked. Amaimon laughed, and put the tip of his finger on Rin's nose.

"It's a surprise," he said. Rin groaned, and stuck out his lower lip.

Amaimon leaned forward, with inhuman speed, and bit Rin's lower lip with his teeth. Rin jumped back, and cradled his injured lip.

"Ow! Amaimon, you're such a big meanie," Rin said. Amaimon chuckled, then leaned forward and hooked his hands around Rin's waist.

"Otouto is hurt. Otouto is pouting. Otouto is... Cute," Amaimon said, his eyes hazing over with bloodshed and lust.

Rin's pants became a little tight.

"_Wow. I'm getting aroused by Amaimon's killer side. Amazing_," Rin thought.

"Well, I'd hate to ruin the moment," Rin said, releasing himself from Amaimon, "but I have to get dressed if we're going somewhere."

Amaimon nodded, and sat down on Rin's bed.

Rin began undressing, starting with his shirt. When he got down to his pants, Amaimon gave him a worried look. Rin noticed this, and turned to his older brother.

"What? you've seen me naked before," Rin said, then pulled off his pants. All that was left was his boxers, which Rin took care of quickly.

Amaimon's mouth started to water as Rin's penis sprung out. He gripped the edge of the bed to keep from pouncing on his younger brother. Seeing Rin's tail wrapped around hiself didn't help the situation, either.

Rin got dressed slowly, intended on teasing Amaimon. When he pulled out a pair of pants from his closet, he rubbed the head of his penis along the waist of the pants, pretending to examine them.

"Hm, I think these are good," Rin said, then pulled out a pair of boxers from his dresser. Pulling the clothes on quickly to release Amaimon from his torture, he pulled on a shirt over his head.

"Alright, I'm ready," Rin said, smiling at Amaimon. The demon nodded, then took his hand and led him to the window. Rin peered down, and there was Mephisto's bat hovering there.

"I thought that thing was like an umbrella?" Rin asked, and Amaimon shrugged. Rin turned around and hopped on the window sill. He pulled his legs close to his body in order to turn around. Once he was facing the outside, he pushed and he began falling, only to land on the bat's back. Amaimon joined him shortly after.

They floated up to Rin's window, and Amaimon closed the window.

"Alright, batty, just like we rehearsed," Amaimon said. The bat flapped his wings, and they flew forward toward the town. When they got just over the town square, the bat hovered for a second, then headed towards the woods.

On the way, the bat speeded up, and Rin lost his balance and started falling.

Rin let out a yell, then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Said arms pulled him back onto the bat, and held him against a strong well built chest.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Amaimon whispered in Rin's ear. Rin turned towards Amaimon and hugged him, hooking his arms around the Earth King's neck.

When they got to a certain point, the bat stopped and began descending. The bat alighted on the ground, and Rin and Amaimon hopped off it's back.

"Alright, you can go now," Amaimon said, and the bat took off.

The Earth King turned to Rin and started grinning.

"Now for your surprise," Amaimon said. He whistled, and a flash of green came out of a near bush, and pounced on Rin.

Rin was instantly assaulted with a large tongue on his face. Rin laughed.

"Behemoth!" Rin said, and the lump of green jumped off of him. Rin stood up, and started petting Behemoth.

"He's missed you," Amaimon said. Rin nodded, and Behemoth ran around to his backside and started sucking on his tail.

"A-Ah!" Rin yelled, and Amaimon went over to pick Behemoth up.

"No, no Behemoth, that's not what you practiced" Amaimon said. Behemoth growled, then jumped out of Amaimon's arms.

Behemoth ran back into the bushes, and came back with...

Green sunflowers?

Behemoth marched over to Amaimon with the flowers in his tail, and Amaimon took the flowers, and gave them to Rin. Rin stared at them for a moment, then looked at Amaimon.

Amaimon fidgeted under his gaze. "Do you not like them?" the green haired demon asked. Rin yelped, then nodded his head.

"Yes, I do but... This is the first real, normal-" Rin cut off when the flowers started to shake. Out of the flower's stem came several long vines, growing and waving madly. The plant then began to grow tiny mouths in several of their petals.

Rin sighed, then gave a short laugh. "Well, that explains it."

"Mephisto found these. He said to give them to someone special, so I gave them to you. But he said that you have to feed them... What was it? oh! he said you have to feed them a little of your blood everyday around noon, or they'll get... Mad," Amaimon said, grinning.

Rin nodded, and sighed.

The Earth King was so clueless.

"Actually, there's a whole colony of them growing near those bushes. So if you ever want more, you know where to go. But bring me with you, because they can get a little hostile at time. Okay?" Amaimon said.

"Okay," Rin said.

"Actually, I think you should feed them now," Amaimon said, then walked over to Rin and held Rin's index finger delicately in his hand. He brought his fingernail to Rin's skin, and made a small cut in the skin. He held Rin's bleeding finger over one of the mouths, and the tiny drop of blood fell into the mouth.

The mouth gave a tiny screech, and one of the vines grew a tiny bud. The bud then blossomed into a single rose.

Rin smiled and gasped. Amaimon continued to feed each of the mouths(five in total. One for each petal), and soon there were five roses on each vine.

"Amaimon, it's beautiful," Rin said. Amaimon blushed, and raised Rin's bleeding finger to his mouth. Amaimon placed his tongue on Rin's index finger and began to lap up the collected blood. Rin started shaking, and one of Amaimon's hands started going south towards Rin's growing erection.

Amaimon palmed Rin through his clothes while licking his finger. Amaimon undid the button to Rin's pants, and slid his pants down to his shoes. Amaimon stopped licking Rin's finger, and stared at Rin's boxers. He shrugged, then ripped them off of Rin's body, freeing his brother's penis.

"Amaimon-" Rin cut off, gasping, when he felt his penis meet the outside air.

Amaimon knelt in front of Rin, and licked along the underside of Rin's penis. Rin grunted, and Amaimon continued licking the underside of his shaft, back and forth, back and forth.

"Please. Ngh!" Rin grunted, and Amaimon took his penis into his mouth.

Rin gasped, and Amaimon began bobbing his head slowly, his tongue circling the head of Rin's penis. Amaimon ran a nail down Rin's exposed thigh, and blood began to run from it. Amaimon collected some on his finger, and held it up for Rin to lick.

Bending forward a little, Rin took Amaimon's finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. Amaimon continued to bob his head back and forth, his tongue circling the head of Rin's penis. Amaimon suddenly arched upward with his head, Rin's penis following, still in his mouth.

Amaimon grazed his razor sharp teeth over the underside of Rin's penis, earning a squeak from his younger brother.

Rin yelled, reaching his climax, and Amaimon took his mouth off of Rin's penis.

"Wha!" Rin yelled, and Amaimon stood up, took Rin's penis in his hand, and leaned forward to whisper in Rin's ear.

"Millions of village people, dying. Their blood scattered everywhere, guts hanging out of their bodies. One corpse has their guts stuffed into his mouth, and another has his liver coming out of his ear. What does that image do to you... Otouto?" Amaimon said.

Rin's pupils dialated, and his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. His sperm flew through the air and landed on Behemoth's head. Behemoth looked upward, and his tongue jumped out of his mouth, licking up the sperm on his head.

Sighing, Rin leaned against Amaimon, the green haired demon pulling Rin's clothes back on him.

"Wow. You managed to keep the flowers in your hand. Great job," Amaimon said, laughing.

"And, if that isn't enough, my hand didn't even move. And you managed to come due to the image of slaughter. Good, Otouto," Amaimon continued.

"Yeah... I guess," Rin breathed.

Amaimon chuckled, and finished dressing Rin. Then, he picked Rin up briday style, and headed back for Rin's dorm.

What an exciting day out.


End file.
